Conventionally, stencils are made as follows: stencils with letters, symbols, figures or designs punched through are fixed onto paper to which the stencil is to be applied. Watercolors, water paints, or stamp pad inks are applied onto a stencil brush. The ink is imprinted onto the paper by slightly tapping the stencil brush on the stencil, to transfer the ink from the brush to the paper. The stencil is then removed, and the letters, symbols, figures, or designs are copied to the paper.
When stamp pads are used for stenciling, it is typical to use commonly sold stamp pads of one color, which use one of various colors. An example of such a stamp pad is illustrated in FIG. 13, which shows a stamp pad having an ink occlusion body (32), such as sponge or felt which absorbs ink, which is placed on a base (31) to absorb pigment ink or dye ink, and having the top covered with a lid (33).
In addition to such monochromatic stamp pads, recently, multicolor stamp pads with several different colors of pads provided in parallel can be used. If such a stamp pad is used, several colors of stencils can be made using one stamp pad. FIG. 14 is a cross-sectional view that illustrates an example of a conventional multicolor stamp pad. As illustrated in FIG. 14, the conventional multicolor stamp pad is comprised of several different colors of color pads (43) with pigment ink absorbed in sponge ink occlusion bodies (42) that are disposed on a base (41), and arranged in parallel; the tops of such color pads (43) are covered with a lid (44).
Conventional stencil brushes were made by attaching animal hair, such as pig or horse hair, to the tip of a wood or bamboo handle, or by attaching a sponge ink absorbing part composed of polyurethane, etc., to the tip of a wood, bamboo, or plastic handle. Holding the handle of the brush in the same manner as holding a pencil, the user would color the paper with stamp pad ink by slightly tapping the brush onto the top of the stencil.
When stencils were made using monochromatic stamp pads as described above, only one stamp pad and one stencil brush were needed to stencil monochromatic letters, symbols, figures, or designs. However, to make stencils in two or more colors, there must be as many monochromic stamp pads as the number of colors, and one or more stencil brushes are needed.
When stencils were made in two or more colors using one stencil brush, each time different colors of ink were used, the stencil brush needed to be washed with water to remove the ink before applying another color. Thus, there was a problem that such work was troublesome and the work efficiency was low.
If more than one stencil brush is used to make two or more colors of stencils, the stencil brushes do not need to be washed with water. However, because the several monochromatic stamp pads and several stencil brushes are not arranged at predetermined positions, the stamp pads and the stencil brushes would be moved in the course of the work to different places and get disorganized; thus, the work cannot be performed efficiently.
As with the aforementioned monochromatic stamp pads, when two or more colors of stencils are made using a multicolor stamp pad with several different colors of color pads arranged in parallel, if one stencil brush is used, the stencil brush needs to be washed with water each time another color of ink is used. If several stencil brushes are used, such stencil brushes do not need to be washed with water, but the stencil brushes would be moved to different places during work; thus, the work efficiency will be low. Furthermore, another problem was that with a multicolor stamp pad using water-based ink, the ink tended to be transferred between adjacent color pads, which causes discoloration of color pads due to the ink transfer between them, and would make it impossible to maintain the original color.
Furthermore, when one or more conventional stamp pads and several stencil brushes are used as described, there was another problem that when the stencil work is completed, and such stamp pads and stencil brushes are stored, they tend to be disorganized.
The present invention was made to improve such problems of the prior art. The purpose is to offer a stencil case wherein several ink pads or stamp pads used for stenciling and several stencil brushes are stored in an arrangement that allows for them to be used conveniently to improve the work efficiency of stenciling and allows them to be stored in an organized manner. The present invention also offers a stenciling set in a case.